Percy’s Disappearance
by Brady618
Summary: This is how Annabeth finds out that Percy is not Dead
1. The start

The Start

Percy and Annabeth are discussing how they are going to handle the new prophecy

O_ne shall perish or one will of the two who are more than friends will die or be lost... _

All of the sodden Rachael started to come out of the Oracle thing what ever she calls it and she did not get to finish the prophecy so Percy is saving he should go and Annabeth would stay there but then he confines her to the chair with a ring of water and go on the quest alone and never comes back

One Year Later

It has been close to two later after the death of Percy and sense it is close to his death all Annabeth can think about is how much she misses being in his presence felling him holde her in his arms and him lips agents hers

One day before his 2end year of being dead of all thing we get a new camper and because of the deal Percy made with the gods to make sure that every a half blood is claimed he was claimed that night and of course he is a Athen kid so now I have to sow him around

Athours note

Two things one if you were reading the other story before this After I was not posting becaue I hade more school work to do and I hope to get back to the regular schedule on Friday of 5/31/19.

This story started 5/28/19 chapter finished5/28/19 next charter 5/29/19 one more thing these willl not be thous long of chapters.


	2. The Quest

This new kid in the cabin has this bracelet but he won't take it off even when he goes to take a shower and most of all you can not touch him or come close to the bracelet with any thing sharp so he won't even sped practice but he says that he has hade enfoungh practice to know what to do oh I gues I forgot that his name is Parker.

So today we were all practicing and Parker was over there sitting down staring at me and the stare of like him being losed I fell like I know that sort of look but I just could not for the life of me place that to a face but I gust feel like I need to keep a eye on him.

I did not want to get out of bed of day becaue it was you know who's 2end you know what so yeah that's it I know boring.

So I gave Parker the tour and he started to freak out like every one when he saw the as he seed "flying horses" I did not correct him I was still to down.

Parke was dealing out becaue he seed he had a dream to see the Oracle so I took him to see Rachel and he was actually given a quest short story it was basically a quest that I have to go on and then it hade then nerve to say that _the only half-blood Child of posiden has to end the world or save it from dark ness. _

It basically gave us all the information we needed so now all we have to do is go travel to every one in the quest and the "have the dead son of Poseidon save the world" (I seed that in sarcasm)

Chapter finished I made a mistake in the last chapter so I finished that chapter 5/29/19 and started the fan fic 5/29/19

This chapter finished 5/30/19


	3. The Embarrassment

So today we left for the quest and Parker and me went to go ask Jason (son of Jupiter for thous who have not read Hero's of Olympus) and he seed "sure better than anything I have pland" so yeah we set off but we took of is Leo's new flying thing just before we left so we could go every where easier

So to cut to the chase we did not even make it out off camp before every thing backed if you miagend the most embarrassing thing times that by 10 because Chiron came out and seed we can't leave I of course seed why he seed and he has the nerve to say "you all need more training" as if I need more training but I can't go so now I am stuck here.

So instead of being on an action packed quest I am stuck on inspection that would not be so bad because I am not that bad at voicing my opinion but the last time that I did inspection I was with Percy so after he went missing I made it very clear I did not want to do it again even Chiron know that but yet he still made me do it so that was the day for me because half way through I jade like a mental break down just because this stupid stupid job reminded me of his dream eyes and warm touch I just can't Handel it any more.

Chapter finished 6/2/19 next chapter 6/3/19


End file.
